


Make this work

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise and Beaumont work out a plan for their newfound romance
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Adrian Webb, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Eddie Luñez/Annalise Villa, Mike Boyce/Annalise Villa, Mike Boyce/Beaumont Rosewood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“I need to take a breather”Annalise groaned out 

“Talk to me”Beaumont said to her 

“How would we manage to make this work?”Annalise was concerned about their new relationship 

“It won’t be easy but we can handle it”Beaumont tells her 

“I carry way too much damn baggage with me”Annalise told him bluntly 

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again take as long as you need”Beaumont reassured his new girlfriend 

“I might never fully be over Eddie and I don’t want that to ruin whatever this might become”Annalise was frank with him 

“Villa we are a team and I won’t abandon you ever”Beaumont smiles that dazzling smile of his 

“Even as my boyfriend you find a way to win me over”Annalise perked up 

“Winning people over is a great skill of mines ”Beaumont chuckled 

“I must be one lucky woman in that case”Annalise fires back 

“Blessed and you’ve got nothing to be stressed about with me”Beaumont brought her hand to his lips softly kissing it

“So if I’m not ready to go all in You’d still be here for me?”Annalise asked him nervously 

“I don’t want you to feel like I expect anything from you Villa”Beaumont assures her 

“Slow and steady is more of my pace”Annalise states 

“If that’s what you’re more comfortable with it’s fine”Beaumont replies


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve had my fair share of flings here and theAnnalise reminisced 

“There was mike and Adrian”Beaumont counted his fingers

“Well mike was my homeboy”Beaumont said to her 

“That didn’t work out obviously”Annalise remember she’d short but fiery relationship with mike Rosie’s friend 

“You rank pretty high on the boyfriend scale”Annalise said to him 

“Would you say I’m the greatest boyfriend ever?”Beaumont questioned her 

“Don’t grow an ego now”Annalise said to him 

“Nothing wrong with being prideful”Beaumont laughed

“I know you had your reservations about Adrian but he really was good to me”Annalise put his worries at bay

“I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t just using you”Beaumont said to her 

“I’m scared but I’m excited about dating you”Annalise mentioned

“You’re not alone in feeling scared”Beaumont says 

“It takes two to tango”Annalise smirked


End file.
